Maybe, you'll think of me
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: A series of one shots featuring my eccentric Female LW Cadence and Butch Deloria, having left the vault together...can they handle the Wasteland? Can the Wasteland handle them? Rated M for later themes! Pure cuteness and silliness in most chapters!
1. Chapter 1: the Great escape

Okay, so this is my newest character for this video game!

I recently started playing Fallout 3 again and I met this amazing author named Darkmoonwriter, I read her fic 'The-not-so-lone-wanderer' and I fell in love with it!

So I decided to start my own series of one shots and finish it this time!

Woo!

Thank you so much Dark for your amazing help!

There will be romance, because come on, who doesn't like the idea of the LW and Butch being together?! It's adorable!

And in my version, Butch left the vault with her.

Character info!

Name: Cadence Robinson

Age: 19

Hair color: Hot pink...slight mutation that apparently was a dorment gene, it changes depending on her mood. Her father can't explain it.

Eye color: Ember brown

Skills: Science, small guns, speech, medical

Clothing: Merc cruiser outfit, her eyeglasses, and a scarf a rescued slave gave her.

Companion: The Butch-man!

Enjoy!

xx

The Great Escape.

xx

Cadence stood in front of the control panel, a million emotions running through her head at once. Thsi had all started when Amata shook her awake and told her that her father had somehow left the vault. It was all a blur of radroaches, the security guards she grew up wanting to kill her...and saving her childhood bully's mother.

_She rounded the corner, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. 'Why is this happening?' She had thought, baseball bat raised as she carefully walked forward, her back pressed against the wall. A noise startled her and she jumped out, bat raised._

_"Whoa! Easy, nosebleed!" Butch exclaimed. She relaxed instantly but than she was annoyed. _

_"Are you crazy?!" She screeched quietly. "I could've killed you!"_

_Butch shook his head, he looked terrified_

_"Nevermind that, you need to help me! My mom's trapped in there with the radroaches!"_

_Cadence's eyes widened. "Where?"_

_"In her room, please, you need to save her, i can't go back in there, please, Cade, please!"_

_A little bit of her wanted to say, 'Fuck you, Butch Deloria.' But the look in his eyes stopped her, he was legimintally afraid. She readied her bat and nodded. "Alright, stay here, I'll save her! Watch for guards!"_

_Butch nodded, his eyes wide._

_Cadence rounded the corner and heard Ellen screaming, "Butchy, help me!"_

_She aimed her bat and ran forward. "Ellen, duck!" The woman ducked low and the pink haired girl hit one of the roaches off of her and send it flying into the wall with a splat. "I!" She splattered another roach agaisnt the window. "Hate!" She bashed the last ones head in. "Bugs!" She stood there in shock as she was covered in roach slime. Ellen stood up shakily. "I need a drink..." Was basically her way of saying thank you as she staggered to the living room._

_Butch came running in, looking incredibly happy. "You did it! My mom's gonna be okay...thank you, you're the best, doll! The best!"_

_She shook her head, wiping sweat and slime off of her face, a wound on her neck from one of the roaches bleeding slightly. "Of course! Anytime." She couldn't help but feel all fluttery when he smiled at her._

_He suddenly took off his prized Tunnel snakes jacket and handed it to her. "I want you to have this..."_

_She shook her head. "No, you don't have too...that's your prized possesion." _

_He simply put it around her around her shoulders, which made her turn as pink as her hair. "You're gonna need it more than me...good luck out there, nosebleed." He winked at her and went to sit with his mom._

A noise behind her startled her. It was just Amata, who looked wide eyed and pale as she watched the giant metal door open slowly with a whirring of gyros and gears. "Oh my god...You opened it."

The pink haired girl nodded slowly, her hands shaking so violently she almost dropped the pistol she was holding. "I did..." She turned to her best friend since babyhood. "I guess...this is it.." Amata was about to say something when quick paced foot steps reached their ears.

"Wait!" Butch burst into the room, looking almsot naked without his tunnel snake jacket. He stopped to catch his breath as he tried to remain his usual cool self. "Wait..." He said again. He looked at Cadence. "I wanna come with you."

Whatever she was expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. "You serious?' She asked in shock. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"'Are you kidding me!?" Butch looked at her, annoyed at her seemingly stupid question. "Why wouldn't I want to leave with you?" He paused, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, leave the vault. Why wouldn't I want to leave the vault." He glanced between the two girls, pretending he was just as smooth as he thought he was back in highschool. "There's a lot more out there where you're go'n."

Cadence looked at her childhood bully in shock. Did he just...?

"Okay fine...here..." She handed him a spare 10mm pistol. "It was Chief Hannons...the roaches got to him before I could." She pushed her pink hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry...I know Paul was your friend."

"Paul...?" Butch looked up from the gun, to her. Obviously he didn't hear. She'll mention to him later when they weren't running for their lives.

"I'm sorry you guys, but if you're leaving, you need to go now!" Amata blurted, hearing footsteps in the halls. She ran forward and hugged Cadence.

"Please be safe out there! Please." She parted from her, and even hugged Butch. "Maybe we'll see each other again..." She parted, taking a few steps back. "Now go!"

The sliding of the door right out int he hallway caused the two of them to make a bee line for the exit, Cadence runnign backwards to shoot at the guards, one of the bullets wounding the officer while the other retreated.

They both stood there, watching as the door to their childhood home...their life...closed forever.

Cadence stole a glance in Butch's direction. He looked pale and he ws sweating, but he looked determined. "Well, it's now or never..."

She nodded, turning her back to the vault door and locking her eyes on the rickety wooden door at the end of the dirt tunnel. Her boots crunched against the dirt and rocks as they made their way to the door. She placed her hand on it...

"Once we open this...I can't predict it'll be safe..."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever...open the door and let's get this over with."

Cadence nodded and with a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

Both of them shielded their eyes as they stepped out into the sunlight. "GAH!" Butch exclaimed. "What is that?!"

"It's called sunlight, dumbass." Cadence said, blinking furiously as her eyes fnally adjusted to it. "I actaully paid attention in science class.."

"God, should've brought my shades..." He mumbled.

Cadence ignored him as she finally saw the entire scene in front of her. Her eyes widened as she slowly walked forward. "Butch...you really need to see this...

Butch stopped whining about going blind and finally saw what she was talking about. His own eyes widened.

"Whoa."

The scene before them was one they heard about...but now they actually got to see it. It stretched on for miles...hundreds and hundreds of miles. "That's the Washington monument." Cadence said in a awe filled voice. "Even after two hundred years of nuclear death, it's still there."

Butch followed her gaze to the giant white tower off in the distance. He already knew why she knew what it was...out of all the girls in the vault, she actually studied the outside world. He glanced over in her direction, her pink hair even brighter in the sunlight. "Well, now what?" He asked.

She paused. "Uhh..." she still noticed she was wearing his jacket. "Oh. Here, you can have this back." She handed it to him.

He stared at it for a second before slowly taking it back and putting it back on...not that he needed it.

"God, it's hot..." He whined a few seconds later.

Cadence holsterd her gun and threw off the guards armor that she sort of borrowed, tossing it to the side. "Well, first things first, we find a town before it gets dark." She than turned to him. "And than, we'll figure something out."

xx

One is done! Yay! I am seriously gonna have so much fun writing this! Any certain scenariros or quests or expansions you wanna see, hit me up!

I own Cadence, Bethesda own Butch and everyone who rsides in fallout!

TTFN!


	2. Oneshot: I loosened it!

These kind of jump all over the place...

xx

Cadence felt hopeless.

Utterly hopeless.

She laid on the floor of their new house, her arm over her eyes, her hair all sprawled out around her like a bright pink curtain.

Butch walked in after stopping by Craterside supply and paused in the doorway. He looked at her with a stoic look before stepping over to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She pointed to a Nuka-cola bottle nearby, the cap dented and bent...

He sighed as his head dropped. Seriously?

He sat down next to her, picked up the Nuka-Cola, and popped off the cap with his thumb.

She perked up, sat up, and smiled that cute little smile.

He couldn't help but smile back.

"I loosened it for you." She said after a few seconds.

He sighed.

xx


	3. Oneshot: Puppets and Flirting

xx

Puppets and flirting

xx

Butch lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as he sat at the table outside of the Megaton house. His nerves were fried...

Damn department stores.

Damn Cadence...and her cute pout with the eyelash fltter that he can NOT say no too.

"Hidee ho!" A high pitched voice said in his ear.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

"My name is Paulie the cat, and I am here to tell you that smoking is very bad for you, mmkay!?" He turned to glare at the cat puppet that was sitting on his shoulder. "It has nasty chemicals and it also smells like ass! And if Butch wants to get anywhere with the lovely and insanely beautiful Cadence, he should kick that habit as soon as he possibly can!"

He simply bit the area of the puppet where her fingers were, her squeals of pain and annoyance causing a few heads to turn.

x

The next morning, Cadence finds all the cartons of cigarettes to be gone and a pile of caps and a note on the table next to her cat puppet.

'You're lucky you're cute, doll-face.'

She smiled.

xx


End file.
